These thoughts within My head:
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is a piece I wrote a few weeks ago, while it doesn't directly apply to any one character. I'd like to think it has the possibility to relate to any or all as it deals with those inner demons of doubt that everyone at one time or another deals with :
1. These thoughts These thoughts

_**Author's Note: This is a piece that I wrote while on my down time at work. I'm unsure why, but lately the sudden need to write seems to occur at random for me. These past few months I've learned the importance of writing for myself, screw whether others like it or not. Broadening my writing and discovering different variations and varieties is all that matters in the end.**_

_**Disclaimer: I claim full rights to this piece, its 100% original and inspired from within. When my heart speaks, I'm obligated to not only listen but to write.**_

_**These thoughts within My head: **_

**These thoughts.**

**These thoughts, within my head.**

**Must they fill me with this dread? **

**Angry, distant, always resistant.**

**Tired, weary, and so dreary.**

**Loathsome, fearful, oh so tearful.**

**Always these thoughts, these thoughts within my head.**

**How does one suffer this much dread, all from thoughts within my head?**

**Calling, calling with a mocking.**

**Dizzy, swirling, starts the rocking.**

**Tipping, tripping, knocking over.**

**Tell me please, when will my mind sober?**

**These thoughts, these thoughts within my head.**

**I want them gone and wish them dead!**

**These thoughts, oh the thoughts, all of them within my head.**

**Taunting, haunting, damn this dread!**

**Hush now, shush now, do not speak.**

**Settle down my child, please don't weep.**

**I am here, close your eyes and go to sleep.**

**This voice, I heard.**

**His voice, I sought.**

**Warmth and comfort arose of the words which were spoken.**

**These thoughts, oh these thoughts.**

**No longer they choke.**

**All because of his words, the ones that he spoke!**

**Happy and joyful.**

**Ecstatic and red.**

**Giddy, excited, I sprang from my bed.**

**Uplifted, laughing, and smiling?, he said.**

**Those thoughts, those thoughts, the ones in your head.**

**Are they gone? Those thoughts that caused such a dread?**

**Yes, they are gone.**

**Father, from your words, they have fled, they have fled!**

**My child, know with me, one suffers no affliction.**

**Those thoughts, those thoughts that filled your head.**

**They were the demons that caused such dread.**

**Your anger and distance, offered them little resistance.**

**Draining, tiresome, weary and dreary.**

**Loathsome, fearful, always so tearful?**

**My child, this devils sure fed you an earful.**

**Devil? What devil? I thought they were demons?**

**Hush now, shush now, they are one of the same.**

**It was him who was mocking, it is him whose to blame.**

**Such thoughts are like fire and yours set him a flame.**

**Now you see, now you see, this was all part of his game!**

**Most assuredly, Father.**

**For they fled from the one, the one who sent us his son.**

**His son who was sacrificed, to save us from sin.**

**Come child, go forth.**

**Spread this healing to all those who'll listen.**

**These words I have written, they came from within.**

**And within lies none, only but him.**


	2. Trust and Listen

**_Summary: this technically isn't a second chapter, but after re-reading both pieces I realized they sort of go hand in hand along side one another. As with its counterpart, this piece doesn't directly apply to any one character, but it certainly has to possibility to relate with any or all of them. Once inner doubt is conquered its time to learn to trust._**

**_Author's Note: This is a piece that I wrote a few weeks ago, I'm finally getting around to putting it up online now. So, enjoy...or don't I really don't give a shit. These past few months I've learned the importance of writing for myself, screw whether others like it or not. Broadening my writing and discovering different variations and varieties is all that matters in the end._**

**_Disclaimer: I claim full rights to this piece, its 100% original and inspired from within. When my heart speaks, I'm obligated to not only listen but to write._**

**_Trust and Listen:_**

**He's beside me when I'm lonely.**

**He hears me when I cry.**

**This lonesomeness inside me; often times, it's hard to hide.**

**Hush now don't you worry.**

**Please wipe those tears away.**

**Tis I who stands beside you, each night and everyday.**

**Know I have always been there.**

**Not once were you alone.**

**Twas I whose walked beside you, wherever you may roam.**

**Tis I whose voice your hearing.**

**The one who guides those home, whenever they are lost.**

**Please hush now don't you worry.**

**Please wipe those tears away.**

**His voice I trust and listen, for it never fades away.**

**Those words they bring me comfort, each night and everyday.**

**Please now, won't you listen?**

**For these words he's had me write:**

**He is there when you are lonely.**

**He has always heard your cries.**

**The lonesomeness inside you; yes he knows, it's hard to hide.**

**Please now, won't you listen?**

**Put aside your foolish pride.**

**Open up your heart to hear him and all he has to say.**

**Don't you know he stands beside us, each night and everyday.**

**It is him whose always been there.**

**Not once were you alone.**

**Twas him whose walked beside you, wherever you had roamed.**

**Tis his voice you have been hearing.**

**The one who guides us home, whenever we are lost.**

**Know he will always hear you, even when you think he won't.**

**Hush now don't you worry.**

**Please wipe your tears away.**

**His voice; if one trusts and listens, will never fade away.**

**Let his words now bring you comfort, each night and everyday.**


End file.
